Fabled Hero Guide - Zhuge Liang
About A new super fabled hero, Zhuge Liang ,will join Royal Chaos, as Yuexiu mentioned last time. Today, Yuexiu would like to share more about this legendary genius. As a military strategist during the Three Kingdoms period , in Chinese history has been well known for his extraodinary intelligence and remarkable foresight. From borrowing arrows with straw boats to praying for the eastern wind, his stories have already been spread for thousands of years. In Royal Chaos, Zhuge Liang is a super fabled Chess Master. He can deal deadly AOE damage and protect himself when exposed to danger. Positioning Zhuge Liang could be the most tankiest DPS up to now in Royal Chaos. Skills and Description Active skill: Lightning Summoner. Zhuge Liang launches 3 strikes, each dealing DMG to 3 random enemies and increases his Critical DMG for one round. Passive skill: Primordial World. Zhuge Liang’s DMG increases if his HP is over 50%, and the DMG he takes decreases if his HP is below 50%, which enables Zhuge Liang to be proficient in both attack and self-protection. Zhuge Liang’s skills shape him a reliable back-row damage dealer. Overall, Yuexiu suggests building Zhuge Liang as an AOE damage dealer with certain damage taken ability. Equipment Duality Set is recommended, for its ATK, Crit, ACC and HP boost match Zhuge Liang's skills extremely. ATK, needless to say, increases his damage instantly. Crit & ACC increases the proc chances of critical damage boost effect in his active skill. Last, more HP helps to stand longer in the battle. In addition, Bliss Set is also a good choice. The added AGI helps Zhuge Liang attack faster and more frequently. Treasure Zhuge Liang's destiny treasure is Fan Pendant, increases ATK and Crit with destiny HP boost, which are the exact attributes he needs. The treasures with ATK and Crit attributes are also optional before your ladies get a Zhuge Liang's destiny treasure. Gem ATK, Crit and AGI are highly recommended. As Yuexiu mentioned above, ATK and Crit gems fit Zhuge Liang's active skill and AGI gems help Zhuge Liang attack faster. Formation Which heroes are Zhuge Liang's perfect matches? Here are Yuexiu's opinions: All-sided embattle: Zhuge Liang + Prince Jing Benefits by the protection of Prince Jing's control & damage taken in the front, Zhuge Liang would be able to attack safely in the back. More over, Prince Jing's healing works with Zhuge Liang's damage taken reduction, which improves Zhuge Liang's survivability further. They are perfect match. Long Lasting embattle: Zhuge Liang + Wan'er Wan'er provides high HP recovery which helps Zhuge Liang keep healthy to trigger passive skill's damage boost constantly. On the other hand, when Zhuge Liang's HP lower than 50%, his viability will be greatly improved with the powerful healing of Wan'er. It's a very tough embattle and hard to kill. Explosive embattle: Zhuge Liang + Lord Yi/Li Bai Zhuge Liang attacks first, deals AOE critical damage to cut down enemies HP rapidly. Next, the reap heros like Lord Yi or Li Bai will clean up the battlefield. In a word, as an AOE damage dealer with self-protection, Zhuge Liang is suitable for multifarious embattles. Here's the suggested embattle for each class: Scholar Prince Jing Wan'er Zhuge Liang Li Bai/Lord Yi Guard Wan'er Taiping Zhuge Liang Xuanji Chef Prince Jing Taiping Zhuge Liang Song Yu Physician Prince Jing Wan'er Zhuge Liang Xuanji